Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a mobile body.
Description of the Related Art
As a mobile body having a base body and a moving mechanism that moves the base body on a floor surface, a biped mobile robot, for example, is generally known. In the biped mobile robot, legs correspond to the moving mechanism and a body corresponds to the base body.
Regarding the biped mobile robot, for example, a technique of setting a desired motion trajectory on the basis of a ZMP stability standard has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent No. 5232120